


Happy Yule

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Yule, Yuletide, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: “Oh, good! I know exactly what this is. She called me earlier in the month to let me know she was sending it,” he said while digging through drawer after drawer for scissors. “Ah, ha!”Crowley and Aziraphale celebrate Yule together~That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Happy Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Yule!
> 
> I liked writing this soft, little fic of them just having a cozy day. Happy Yule to everyone who celebrates. I know it technically started yesterday, but this was when the prompt was lol 
> 
> Have a wonderful day <3

There was a knock on their cottage door. Seeing how Aziraphale was busy getting dinner ready for tonight, Crowley opened the door. A large package was set up against the door, so when it was opened, the package fell over. The demon snatched it up and brought it over to the kitchen table. 

“Package here, angel.” Aziraphale just finished putting all the ingredients for their stew in the crockpot. He rubbed his hands on a towel and asked, “Who’s it from, dear?” Crowley flipped over the box and on the shipping label, it stated Anathema Device.

“Book girl.” Aziraphale beamed.

“Oh, good! I know  _ exactly  _ what this is. She called me earlier in the month to let me know she was sending it,” he said while digging through drawer after drawer for scissors. “Ah, ha!” Scissors found, he snipped the tape and opened the box. Inside was a Yule wreath. “How lovely. I think we should hang it on the front door at once.”

After going for a brief walk, it was time for dinner. Crowley ladled up two bowls of stew for himself and Aziraphale while the Angel poured two cups of mulled wine. They sit down to eat. 

“This is wonderful, angel,” complimented Crowley. 

“So happy you like it, my love. I have to say though, I am most looking forward to getting my hands on your cake,” Aziraphale said dreamily. “When you were baking it earlier, it smelled so delicious.”

Crowley smiled and took their dishes to the sink and then brought the caraway seed cake over to the table along with plates and forks. Carefully cutting two slices, he plated up one for Aziraphale. “Dig in, angel.”

“It looks scrummy, dear.” Crowley rolled his eyes fondly at the word ‘scrummy,’ but was always pleased when Aziraphale liked something he baked. 

Dinner and dessert leftovers tucked away, Aziraphale got cozy on the couch as Crowley set the Yule log in the fireplace and started up the fire. They had found the log during their short walk earlier in the day. The fire started, Crowley sat down next to Aziraphale, who instantly snuggled up to the demon. Crowley settled his arm around the Angel’s shoulders and placed a kiss to the side of his head on the temple. 

“Happy Yule, angel,” he said softly.

“Happy Yule, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left a lot out about the Yule celebrations. I've written about Crowley and Aziraphale celebrating Yule with Anathema and Newt before in a previous fic. It's a human au. I will link the chapter [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353701/chapters/61029088) ~ It goes more in-depth if you are interested. That was also a fun one to write <3 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. If you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos. They mean the world to me!
> 
> My tumblr ~


End file.
